


The Sundering of Nico Yazawa's Hubris

by Star_tDash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Descriptions of Muscles, Post-Canon, They're like in their 20's I guess?, and butts too but like in the workout way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Nico attempts to take a workout selfie in vicinity to Nozomi. One can only imagine the possible outcomes that could come from this.





	The Sundering of Nico Yazawa's Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a very real (and very stupid) interaction that I witnessed while at the gym.

“Aaand ten. God Nico, you’re so fucking cool and strong.”

 

Setting her five pound weights down (a monumental 100% weight increase from her usual 2.5 pound weights), Nico took a quick break from her bicep curls to admire herself in the gym’s large mirrors. Giving her arm a firm squeeze, she could feel a new hardness that she hadn’t felt since her high school idol days; defined musculature. 

 

As she bent down to pick up her neon pink shaker, Nico flexed one last time in front of the mirror, reminding herself that she had to thank Nozomi for coaxing her to joining the gym. Even if she had only been going for a few weeks, Nico was convinced that she was on her way to becoming the next “social media fitness goddess”. Whatever that meant. And besides, Nozomi  _ was _ one of the trainers, which meant that Nico got free sessions and a cheaper membership. It was almost as if the Gods above were begging for the former number one idol and current number one fitness goddess to grace this gym with her presence.

 

Taking a well deserved drink, Nico coughed as her lips touched the medicine-y tasting drink mix that Nozomi had given to her before she started. How those gym junkies were able to stomach something so… vile, was beyond Nico’s comprehension. _ If it was up to me, I’d have these drinks tasting like strawberry shortcake and lemonade instead of a bad flashback to a childhood cold… _

 

Oh well. No pain, no gain, or whatever the saying was. Wincing at the nearly half full bottle, Nico closed her eyes and chugged the rest of the bottle, holding back a wretch as gritty residue went down with each gulp. But it would be worth it, probably. All these fancy supplements were supposed to do wonders for your body, or so they said. If anything, all the frappuccinos she’d need to drink afterwards to get the taste out of her mouth would end up bringing her fitness progress right back to neutral, and then some.

 

_ Oh! I almost forgot~ _

 

Taking her phone out from the pocket of her leggings, Nico prepared herself to do the hardest exercise of her entire workout. Not only was it physically exhausting, but it was a true test of her willpower and stamina. Sucking up her stomach, pushing her back forward and raising one of her legs, Nico did her best to try to give herself what God never did: an actual butt. No matter how many lunges, squats, and stairs she climbed, Nico was stuck with her lithe, skinny frame. As she pointed her phone’s camera downwards to hide the immense pain her back, legs and stomach were in, Nico seethed as she thought of everyone else who had it so much easier. Rin had a naturally cute butt, and with her foray into track in her college years, would have no problem swooning women left and right with a post workout picture. Then there were girls like Kotori and Hanayo, who were soft and curvy in all the right places. But of all the girls; the one whom Nico envied with her entire five foot being--

 

“Hey there, Nicocchi, whatcha up to?”

 

**_Her._ **

 

While puberty had taken but a tiny, passing glance at Nico, Nozomi had always been on the opposite end of that spectrum, curvy, tall and gorgeous, as usual. And, to make trivial matters worse, Nozomi’s job meant that she was staying fit and healthy as well, meaning that she could walk around in things like spandex shorts and sports bras with all the confidence in the world. Not like Nico was staring or anything. 

 

Turning around, Nico saw a cheerful Nozomi clad in skin tight leggings and a crop top, accentuating all her… assets. “N-Nothing in particular,” Nico choked as she tried her best to keep her body rigid, “just -grk- trying to keep a good angle for the camera…”

 

“Ehe, silly Nicocchi, that’s not how you do it!” Watching as her curvy (and definitely not sexy) best friend walked over, Nico desperately wanted to shoo the other girl away, for the sake of whatever dignity she had left. But all was for naught as Nozomi struck an identical pose to Nico, crushing what little hubris she had leftover. Because while Nico was contorting herself into some swanky Microsoft Word WordArt capital S, Nozomi had struck the same pose with no effort, yet with  _ much greater _ reward. 

 

Nico didn’t want to look. She really didn’t. It would only end in pain; physically and emotionally. But as she turned over to see Nozomi, giving Nico an all-knowing, shit-eating grin, she couldn’t help but look down.

 

_ Damn, her ass is really nice… _

 

Nico quickly jerked her head back to face the mirrors, not wanting to get herself caught staring for too long at Nozomi’s body (an arduous task in itself). But as soon as she looked at their contrasting frames, a newfound emotion had entered into her emotional Battle Royale: embarrassment. Putting her phone down and giving her spine a well deserved straightening, Nico turned away from the mirrors, bending down to pick up her water bottle.

 

“Where are ya goin’?” Nozomi called from behind her, “you said you wanted to get some help working out your butt, right?”

 

“N-Not right now,” Nico grimaced, knowing that any more time spent around Nozomi’s legs would end catastrophically, “m-maybe another time, my back is starting to hurt…”

 


End file.
